The Graffiti Of The Unetched Stone
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: "Nothing in life is etched in stone Musa... I'm your Clark Kent and Superman in disguise, I will always be there to save you," Sky paused, "I've seen the way he looks at you." Sky vowed to help Musa with with anything: her new father, her mother's death, her tumultuous new lifestyle, new friends, rewriting her destiny, and the tossup love interest involving Riven Harrington.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone,

Some of you might recognize this story. I had rewritten a portion of it and am starting it back over! For those of you who used to follow me and read my stories, I finished Barefoot Blue Jean Night and I encourage you to go read it. My writing style has drastically changed and I partially hate all of my old stories. In a nutshell, here is another attempt at redemption.

**[][][]**

The first snowfall had just fallen over the weekend and the wind began to pick up. As the white specks of snow landed on Musa's nose and the wind frantically blowing right through her her jacket, she gave a shiver and rubbed her arms frantically up and down. She sat on the bench, staring at the frosty scene in leveled out in front of her. The scenery was beautiful. There was nothing that said a winter-y scene like icy trees and shimmering, blinding snow. She frowned in response to the cold weather. If it was warm out, she would have her sketch book out sprawled out on the grass and she would be engrossed in drawing and painting the scenery. She was the next Picasso- or at least she tried to think so anyways. Her hands were numb and it was to damn cold to be sitting on the frozen, metal bench in Gardenia Square Park. In response to the snow sticking to her pant legs, Musa heaved a sigh and shook her head relentlessly. In essence, she was here in Gardenia with a purpose. Even though she had been on a specific mission, she had once failed again. In the tumult of her failures, she ended up admiring the park by herself with a collaboration of her own thoughts circling in her head. Abandoned and lost by her own thoughts, she failed to realize the younger gentlemen dressed head-to-toe in designer approaching her.

"Excuse me miss, do you care if I sit here?"

Musa shook out of her own thoughts and turned her head to the left, encountering the young man with the beautiful, deep voice that had spoken to her. The words flew out of his mouth and they danced around in Musa's mind. She admired the tones in his voice and she quickly made a mental note to inquire if he took voice lessons. He flashed a smile as Musa nodded her head slightly and moved over towards the end of the bench, making room for the stranger.

As she slid over, she used her perfect peripheral vision to take in the man's visual appearance. She saw maroons and yellows first, only to take in the draping of the Harry Potter-like scarf wrapped around his neck. Upon his face rested higher cheekbones, leading up to his piercing blue eyes and the matted ends to his curly blonde hair sticking out of his solid black hat. With another smile, he turned to her only noticing that she was observing him quietly.

"Thank you." He spoke to her while adjusting his scarf around his neck. As the wind continued to blow, he hugged his thick Columbia jacket close to his toned body. Even the thick fabric couldn't keep him warm on a day like today. Time felt like it had suddenly stopped and Musa no longer felt her cheek bones burning from the wind or her goosebumps permanently embedding her skin. For she had felt like she had been stopped by Harry Potter and surrounded in a movie. She noted to herself that he could have played a decent character in Harry Potter. Maybe he would have been a good side-cast for a character. For some reason he reminded Musa of a character from Harry Potter who belonged to Gryffindor.

Trying to fill the sudden aurora of awkward air resting between the two, Sky took matters into his hands."Oh my apologies, I am Sky, Sky Hurlsey" He held his hand out for Musa to shake. Musa blinked twice and extended her tiny hand and took his hand to shake; her fingers tingling underneath her purple printed gloves.

"Musa Pennington." Musa said through her teeth, trying to hide the chatters of her teeth between her words.

With a sigh of relief, Sky smiled once again and then responded,"My pleasure to meet you Ms. Pennington. I was starting to think that you were mute and couldn't talk. Which is definitely okay, I was just going to accommodate you- I was almost going to start using sign language to see if you respond that way." He left off a shy smile as he realized he was babbling on to a women whom he had never met or seen before. Without thinking, he scooted closer towards her on the park bench.

He thought he was the only one who came here when he needed a time and a place to think.

Musa fidgeted as he scooted closer and she tried shifting her body away from him without him noticing. She did not like strangers approach her, let alone sit close to her on a bench in the midst of winner. There was a perspective about the man which lead her to feel calm about the situation. He didn't seem like the type to try and kill her and throw her body into the river. "Please, it's Musa. I am not mute, but I do sign language. My neighbor was deaf. She taught me a great deal of it."

Sky chuckled softly admiring the girl's honesty, "Do you come around here much? I mean I feel like I have seen you around, but then again I would remember if I saw a pretty gal like you roaming around the streets or peacefully sitting on my park bench."

Musa felt a blush flash across her face, not that she would notice anyways, the cold weather was burning her cheeks. Out of habit, she checked her watchand before she knew it, it would be nightfall and she would have to head home with another day of failure lying ahead of her.

"My apologies for sitting on your bench" she inserted a quick eye roll and continued on saying, "Actually no, I am looking for somebody. And the worst part is I have no idea who I am looking for. I am not from Gardenia," Musa expressed. This hunt was becoming tedious and she was tired of searching. She had no idea who she was looking for, let alone where to begin

Sky perked up and became more anxious to learn who the young girl was looking for. His interested in the girl was deepening. The connection clicked when he realized he didn't know her because she wasn't from Gardenia. Thanks to his father, he knew majority of Gardenia, and he was quite familiar with most of the school and local businesses. After all, that was what your responsibility when your father is mayor of the city. "If you do not mind, who are you looking for, maybe I can help?"

Musa took a deep breath and slowly took out a piece of white parchment paper out of coat and handed to Sky while her hands were trembling. The piece of paper read, _William James. __  
><em>

Sky stared at the piece of paper, examining his brain of all of the people he knew named William, but out of all of the people, no one named William James came into his mind. "Well I am not quite for sure who this person is, but if you come back to my house, we can ask my father, or look through the local phone book."

Musa looked at Sky like he was crazy. He was utterly crazy. There was no way she was getting into a car with a stranger, let alone let someone help her find this random person anyways. "Thanks, but I probably should be getting home soon. I mean I don't want to bother you or your father's time with this nonsense. I'm sure I'll be able to find him sometime."

She stood to get up, wiping the snow off of her jeans but a hand caught hers before she could walk away towards the closest bus stop which was about a ten minute walk on foot. "Wait, I want to help and it won't be any bother whatsoever," Sky insisted.

Sky stared at the girl for about a minute before she heaved a sigh and relentlessly agreed. "Alright, no funny business. Just know that I am a black-belt and you really don't want to feel my wrath," She teased, carefully following Sky towards the road. As they approached the road, she mentally reminded herself to kick herself later for accepting his help. She didn't need his or anyone else's help, she was very capable of finding out who the man was on her own.

"Well you are coming to the right place, my father knows just about everyone in this area," said Skye.

He walked until his apple red Mercedes Benz came into view and walked over, swiftly opening the passenger door for Musa. She gave him an odd look, "This is your car," She questioned.

He nodded his head as he grinned in pride of his most prized possession. She shook her head, almost in disgust and stepped into the front seat of the car. Once she was in the car, Sky gently closed the car door and paraded around to the other side where he stepped into the driver's seat.

Ignoring her surprise remark towards his car, he drummed his fingers onto his steering wheel and asked,"So what brings you to Gardenia? I mean why exactly are you looking for this person? Is he a doctor or a dentist? Does he owe you money? Is this going to be a drug deal brawl? Am I going to have to protect you and kick ass?"

Musa sighed, trying to fight the urge of rolling her azure colored eyes. This man was utterly crazy. Sky picked up on her eye role and he chuckled while placing one hand on her knee as he drove with his other down the narrow street, letting her know she was okay in his hands. "Hey, I am kidding. All sorts of kidding over here," He said.

"I don't owe anyone money, no one owes me money. I don't know if he is a dentist, a doctor, a lawyer, a police officer, a homeless man... I don't know, but I need to find him," Musa replied as she transitioned into humming her lips together as the next song came across the radio.

Sky smiled, turning the radio up louder. He raised his eyebrows, taking in her vocals and harmonious voice.

**[][][]**

A ten minute ride was all it took to be in the rich areas of Gardenia. Most of Gardenia was rich, but this took it to the next level. Houses were no longer houses, they were mansions with large, decorative fences and private drives. Musa should have suspected after seeing Sky's preference in vehicle choice that he belonged only in The Gardenia Villas. Only the rich, elite and priveledged occupied this part of town. He was driving down the road and Musa couldn't help but gawk in awe at the beautiful houses. These were the houses people would dream to live in. They had their indoor and outdoor swimming pools, backyard tennis courts, wrap-around stone porches, lavished landscapes and decorative windows and bricks. It was all to much for her to stomach.

Sky turned his turn signal on and turned right into a paved driveway. He clicked his pager on the top of his car and the gate doors swung open, allowing him to enter into the realm of a whole new world for Musa. As he drove down the private drive, many luxurious cars were parked behind each other. Sky parked behind them, turning off the ignition. By the look upon Musa's face, he couldn't tell if she was surprised, impressed, or disgusted with the amount of money that he and other families engrossed within the small community.

"I really hope those are not all of your vehicles," Musa responded, suddenly feeling out of place. She rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans and mentally embracing herself for the world that she would never fit in. On second thought, she didn't need to find whose name that was etched on the paper. She wanted to turn around and leave as she, very well knowing she doesn't belong into some place like this. His family was of wealth and power, there was no doubt about that.

He chuckled a bit, "Actually no, my parents must have their friends or something over tonight. I believe it is annual Sunday Poker Night. It's a usual event that happens almost every Sunday Night. They talk politics and mannerisms, and drink whine. It's really great," Sky pressed on, trying to make Musa feel not so out of place. He could tell she was uncomfortable being here in house.

Musa sighed, stepping out of the car as Sky did the same. She kicked her feet through the small dusty layer of snow that fell onto the paved driveway. In silence, they walked to the door together in unison. Sky was walking Musa's pace and he was doing his best to make sure she wasn't feeling to uncomfortable. He had picked up on her eye movements and facial expressions that Musa was uncomfortable at his house.

"Look, I don't know if this is what you are used to or you aren't used to, but I brought you here to hopefully find the person you are looking for. You are already here, so you mine as well make use of the connections that I have and the information that you can get. On the plus side, Ariel makes some killer chocolate chip cookies. You are forbidden to leave until you try one," Sky grinned, flashing his teeth.

"Yeah I guess you're right. It's not what I am used to, but chocolate chip cookies? My fave," Musa giggled softly. Sky turned the door knob, proceeding into the front door of his house. The chimes galloped through the living room, echoing along the large ceilings and the spacious walls. Musa followed behind Sky, gaping at the enormous entrance to his house. It was beautiful, scratch that it was unlike anything that she had ever seen before.

He took off his shoes and Musa did the same. "Here let me take your coat."

"It's beautiful," Musa commented as she slipped off her coat, while placing her gloves and earmuffs into her pocket. She handed her coat to Sky, nodding thank-you as he drifted off around the corner to take her coat to wherever rich people place their coats. Carefully without getting snow across their wood flooring, she slipped off her boots, setting them on the rack to dry.

"Thanks, this house has been in my family for many generations," Sky said as he sat down on the bench, untying his boots and setting them next to Musa's.

She had to admit, his house was gorgeous, both the exterior and interior. He lived in a brick, Victorian styled house with a stone wrap-a-round porch that encircled a large portion of the house. The glass windows were carefully crafted and the walls were perfectly painted, accenting the family portraits that proudly hung on the wall. Sky was right, there was many generations of families that hung on the wall of his house. It must have been updated throughout the years. She couldn't even dream to live in something this clean and family-oriented. It represented so much family history and background.

Sky turned to face Musa, "So what do you think so far?"

She bit her lip, trying to find the right words to say. "Amazing, awesome, beautiful... you really live here?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah," He laughed in her response. "Any house can be those three words. It isn't the stuff inside it, it is those who make up your house hold and the special important things that help create the environment," He continued on.

Musa wrinkled her eyebrows, "Are you always this modest? Nobody talks like that anymore. You hold doors open for women, call me miss, and open and close the car door for me. What planet are you from?"

"Well Musa Pennington, you just haven't met the right kind of men then, but I am from Krypton." Sky raised his head proud, waving his hand in response like he gave no car in the world and provided a powerful grin.

He lead her down the hallway and he noticed the way she stared intently at the family portraits. Her eyes were glancing over every photo, taking in the outside world that was swarming her.

"Krypton," She questioned, raising her eyebrows. This really was a joke.

"This was me when I was a child," Sky raised his right hand to point to his younger eight-year old self.

She grinned, "How adorable, I really am enjoying the Superman costume."

"Hey now, I save the world if you didn't already know. You can't tell anyone," He paused, "But I am really from Krypton and I am secretly Clark Kent. Earlier when I was out and about, I saw Lois Lane, who is you, in trouble at the park, so I had to come save you. You looked like you needed rescued, however you just need some information. And here I am now as Clark Kent, saving you the hassle of wandering everywhere for this key information."

Musa went to respond, but she paused and just laughed instead. A good hearty laugh and slightly blushed to Sky's remarks. She had never encountered a man that was as nice and complimenting as he was. He was something different- something that she had not seen in someone in a long time.

"Alright Superman, come save me and help me get this information," Musa rested her arm on his shoulder, following him along the hallway. She had no idea what had come over her. Maybe it was the cold or she really was going crazy, but she had followed a stranger to a strange house. If she wasn't desperate for information, she would have never come with. But she was desperate.

They had approached another room, with a grand entrance. Circled around a large green table, numerous people were dressed in designer clothes, ridiculously laughing and putting on their best bluffing faces. They were throwing money and cards onto the table like it was their job. Everyone around the table had drinks sitting next to them and a pile full of chips. Musa not only took in the people, but she took in the smell of cinnamon floating in the background. It smelled like Christmas. The adults were so involved into their poker, they had not noticed Musa and Sky enter into the room.

It wasn't until Sky had spoke up, "Hey mom, dad, I have a question for you."

Mr. and Mrs. Hursley looked up and smiled at their only son. "Sky, darling what are you doing here tonight," Mrs. Hursley asked and then focused her attention on the girl standing next to Sky, widening her eyes and staring down the girl.

"And who might this be?" Skye's dad questioned as he gave her a hard stern look, analyzing her features and giving her a peculiar look as if he had seen her before.

"This is Musa, Musa Pennington. And actually we came here to ask you an important question." Sky walked around the table, avoiding everyone's eyes on either him or Musa. He handed his father the slip of white paper into his hand and his dad stared at the paper for awhile. "Who is it?" Sky reassured his dad the question as if his dad already knew what he was asking.

After a bit of time, he frowned and rubbed his mustache, "Sky I am not for sure. You said your last name was Pennington, Musa?"

Musa nodded her head and began to feel nervous as everyone around her quietly began talking with one another. Sky gave her an apologetic look and tried wrapping the attention back around him, not on Musa.

Mrs. Hursley leaned in whispering something into Mr. Hursley's ear, only loud enough for him to hear. Musa frowned slightly, turning her head to avoid everyone's looks. They were staring at her like she was a piece of meat who did not belong in their world.

"Who are you looking for?" One of Mr. Hursley's friends piped up and took the piece of paper out of his hand. He was a bigger man and he looked like he had one to many to drink.

"You don't say that it is William do you," A man sitting next to him with circle glasses squinted his eyes, staring at the paper as he shook the large Rolex watch wrapped around his wrist.

Musa drowned out what they were saying, only wishing that Sky would offer to take her home, drop her off at the bus station, or anything but stand in this room. Suddenly she felt hot and everything was closing in on her. She knew she should have just kept the piece of paper to herself instead of giving it to a stranger who butted himself into her business. She should have listened to her Aunt and never accepted help from a stranger driving a car more than a college education costed. Great, she only thought of how she had gotten herself into this mess. If only she could fake an asthma attack and get herself out of the mess. Without saying anything to Sky, she turned around to walk out of the room to get some air until she ran into a solid surface. She almost fell backwards, grabbing onto the nearest chair before looking up to see what she had run into. Standing in front of her was a muscular, older man in his late thirties, early forties.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry," Musa said as the man had spilled whine all over his Columbia jacket because of her.

She was waiting for him to yell at her for being reckless and not watching where she was going. However the man didn't say anything except looking at the girl in a questioning manner. His eyes drifted around the room as everyone stared at him and he focused back at Musa, scratching the back of his head. He looked as if he was a deer in headlights.

"William, do you know this girl? She is looking for you," Mrs. Hursley pressed her lips together, waiting for an answer. Musa gasped, staring at the man, suddenly feeling queasy to her stomach. Did the rich, blonde haired lady just say this was the man she was looking for. Her world suddenly was starting to merge together and she couldn't think straight. This was the man she had been looking for over the last six months.

"No I don't think so... Although you look like exactly like a women I knew, named Scarlet. " He blurted out of his mouth. He didn't even know what came out of him as he took another look at the girl with black hair and bright blue eyes. She looked like a spit image of Scarlet, from the body figure to the bright eyes and the long, dark hair. It brought back so many memories for him and he had to take a step back from the situation. There was no way the two could be related.

Musa took a step back, her breathing stopped. Since when did the world seem to spin and why did she suddenly feel like she had been the one in the room drinking whine and playing poker. "How do you know my mother's name?" Musa asked incredulous and gave the man a hard look.

The man stared at the girl and frowned as he looked at the girl in shock. He wasn't even worried about his jacket that had alcohol spilled all over it. Without thinking, he set the glass down onto the table, focusing his attention onto the girl. Chaos around the table ensued and he couldn't hear any of it.

"Scarlet is your mother? How is that possible?"

Musa took a step back and stared at the man once more, before taking a deep breathe. "She is my mother. And how do you know her?" Musa demanded loud and gathered everyone's attention whether she wanted them listening to her conversation or not.

He didn't answer and he looked down at the ground, avoiding the look in his eyes. Sky walked over to the two and broke up their silent conversation. "James, do you know Musa Pennington?" Sky began to speak, but James ignored him.

"It cannot be, it really cannot be..." James trailed off, choking on his words. He took in her last name, the same last name as Scarlet. No longer having a response to the girl or Sky, he looked at her and stared into her eyes. Those were the same eyes and slight freckles that he looked into the mirror everyday. Those were the same peculiar traits that ran through the William side of the family.

Musa looked up and found everyone's eyes staring at them. She stared at the guy who was now looking at her in the eyes. It then clicked at her right then and there when she looked into Jame's eyes, they were the same eyes that she had.

"Musa," James proceeded but she didn't want to hear any of it. James had pieced together what Musa had pieced together, without verbally saying it, leaving everyone else into the room mouth gaping and whispering what was going on. Most of the people already knew in the room what was unfolding before them, however Sky was as clueless as someone could get.

Mr. Hursley began to choke on his glass of whine and one of the man dropped the cards in his hands. Musa was internally panicking and she felt like she could get sick at any moment. She had prepared herself for the moment when she finally found her biological father, however there was nothing in this world that could have prepared her for this moment. Without further adieu, Musa said, "I have over stayed my welcome, I need to go." Musa ducked under Jame's arm and darted out of the doorway, down the hall towards the entrance. She was trying to remember how in the world she had gotten into the poker room. It was all one big labyrinth and before she knew it, she once again collided into another solid surface.

"Whoa, watch where you are going," A harsh voice snapped. Musa looked up, almost apologetic and her blue eyes crashed with chocolate. Standing in front of her was a dark maroon colored hair man, looking to be her age wearing a scowl on his face.

Instead of apologizing, she quickly shoved past him, sucking in the tears that were threatening to fall. She heard James calling her name as she quickly was approaching the door. She could either grab her coat and let him catch up to her, or she could run outside in the blizzard-conditions and make a dart towards the nearest bus stop and forget that she had ever come here with Sky. Without anymore hesitation, she went to open the door. She turned the doorknob, opening the door, letting a large whirl of cold wind in. Before she could enter outside, a large hand caught the door, slamming it shut and causing her to jump.

Standing in front of her was James, breathing heavily and staring into her eyes. She blinked looking away, refusing to look at the man into his eyes.

"Hey, I am giving you two options. You can either run out that door, and I can chase you all over Gardenia if I have to, or you can stay here and we can talk. So please don't go out there or I am going to have to follow. And I really do not want to go out there in the cold," James said.

Musa didn't answer and she just stood, trapped in between the door and her real father.

"Musa, hey are you okay?" Sky asked as he approached his new friend. The look on her face was an unreadable look, a look that he hadn't seen out of anyone he had ever met before. It was look filled with mixed emotions.

"Your new friend Missy, or whatever her name is just ran into me and didn't apologize," A voice growled from around the corner. Sky looked to his left and found his childhood best friend standing beside him, arms crossed and glaring at the girl.

"Riven, leave her alone. Musa-" Sky snapped, stepping closer towards James and Musa.

"Sky, thank you for your concern, but if you don't mind I need some time alone with my daughter," James said quickly.

[][][][]

Here it is everyone, the refinished chapter of this story. It has been drastically changed since the last time I wrote it. And hmmm, I introduced Riven into the story already. So there you have it everyone, feedback is greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone,

This story is ancient- it's an antique. It was a story idea I had a long time ago. So in attempt to reeastablish it, I am going to continue with it. My writing may be rusty, I don't do much of it anymore. However, I want to continue with my story.

Chapter II

She paused, "Will you just sign these papers?"

"You know I can't do that..."

Musa took a deep breath before reaching her left arm across the oak table, shoving this papers towards his direction. She was currently stuck in Sky's father's office sitting across from her sperm donor- he was no father of hers, having a one-on-one talk. He had insisted that she talked to him. He had insisted that she hear out what he has to say. He insisted a lot and now it was her turn to be persistent and insist on him sigining those papers.

Silence filled the air. She stared at him and he stared back at her. She was wishing some how the fire alarm would go off just so the awkward silence between them would life.

"I need you to sign these," Musa insisted.

"Why do you want to be emancipated? Why hasn't your mother signed these first? Let alone, why are you consulting with a lawyer? Did something happen between the two? Does she know that you are here? She's going to kill me if you are here without her permission. You're mother is quite the fireball when she is angry."

James observed Musa from across the table. She was a lot like her mother. From her eyes to her smile to her body features to her hair, they were almost identical except for the eyes and the freckles which came from his side of the family. He wondered if she was allergic to peanuts like her mother was or if she could eat them like he could.

"My mother is dead," Musa responded and stared blankly into Jame's eyes. She was tired of retelling this same tale over and over again.

It was a long pause that rested between the two of them. Musa twirled her thumbs and James inhaled a deep breath.

James was lost at thought and he hadn't seen this twist talking to Musa. Scarlet was dead? How? Why? He took a deep breath and took a drink of the whisky sitting in his glass and placed it back onto the table. This a was a moment for a drink. Scarlet was dead and here her daughter was standing at his friend's house wanting him to sign emancipation papers. The pain in his chest arose with a sudden feeling of a dull aching feeling.

"How?"

"Cancer."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Brain tumor."

"I'm sorry," James paused. "When?"

"Two years ago."

"Who have you been living with?"

"My Great Aunt Clarissa."

"Where is she now?"

"She passed away three months ago from a heart attack."

"Musa, who have you been living with?"

"Myself."

"You are seventeen years old. You shouldn't be living by yourself."

"I'm old enough to take care of myself. I don't need anyone." Musa smiled lightly to herself. She was strong and prideful. She didn't need someone to feel sorry for her. She didn't need a pity party. What she needed were these papers to be signed so she could live her life once again on her own without the fear of having to be placed into a foster system for another seven months before she turned eighteen.

"You need someone. I can't allow you to live by yourself. You're still a child."

Musa felt the anger swell inside of her. "A child?"

"You're not an adult Musa. You need to be with someone else, someone to take care of you."

"I have been through more than an average child has in the last two years. Last time I checked, you never paid child support. You never watched me take my first step, graduate from the sixth grade, watch my first vocal lesson, or sing my first solo. You shouldn't get to decide whether or not I should have to live with someone else anyways. And I don't need anyone to take care of me. I've done it for the last three years!" Musa shouted at James, letting out all of the steam building up inside of her before slouching down into the chair.

James was taken back, speechless of the girl's outbreak. Honestly, he did not have any response for her except he was sorry. He was just as confused and scared as she was.

"I'm sorry." Musa muttered before examining her cuticles to avoid eye contact with James.

"You're right. I wasn't there for you and I am sorry. But in my defense, I didn't know you were alive either Musa. Your mother never told me she was pregnant."

Musa looked up, observing James. Was her trustworthy? Could she actually trust this man. For he didn't look to be a liar. Instead he looked like an honest man who was telling the truth. She was normally good at depicting who was lying and who wasn't.

"She never told me who my father was. When my aunt was sick she wrote down your name and told me that this was my father and that I should know who you are before she passes away."

"Musa," James began to speak but Musa cut him off. "I'm sorry to show up here, unexpected and to make a scene. And I'm sorry that you don't know who I am. You live your rich fancy lifestyle and I'll go back to living my life. I just need you to sign these papers, please." Musa pleaded, the desperation was evident in her face.

If he signed these papers, he was forfeiting his rights to his only daughter that he never knew he had. His mind was racing and he still couldn't grasp onto the fact that he had a daughter he never knew about and that Scarlet was dead. It broke his heart more ways than one.

"Musa, who is going to take care of you?"

"I told you, I can take care of myself. I have plenty of money saved up from my mother's and my aunts savings that I can live by myself, pay for college, and live in an okay lifestyle until I am twenty-two. If you don't sign these papers, then I have to go into a foster care. I can't live in a foster care. I don't need to live in a foster care for seven months. I don't need anyone else to care for me or pretend that they want me there," Musa glanced down at the papers and urged James to sign them. The only thing she wanted to do was crawl under the desk and hide or run home and forget that she had ever walked into her.

"Musa, I'm sorry. I can't let you live on your own. You're too young and I don't want you living by yourself. It's a dangerous world out there. I know you're strong," James paused, "You're just like your mother. But you need guidance and someone to make sure you're going to be okay."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Musa's voice became quiet and she felt a sudden rush of sadness overwhelm her. She wouldn't stay in a foster care home. She had no family or friends she could live with.

"Live with me here in Gardenia until you graduate. If you don't like it here, then you can leave and never talk to me or anyone else here again," James firmly made the decision.

"You don't even know me! I can't just live here with you."

"This is my chance too."

"I don't know..." Musa's voice trailed on. Honestly, she didn't want to live in Gardenia. She didn't trust this man who was supposed to be her father. She didn't feel comfortable with this decision. "It'd just be easier if you signed these papers and I could live on my own. I've been alone for all of these years, it's what I'm good at."

"Musa, please. I know I wasn't there for you. But this is my chance to be. Trust me, maybe some change here is exactly what everyone needs."

"Can I have some time to think about this? I need some air. This is overwhelming," Musa asked. If she didn't get out of this room, she was going to be sick.

"Of course," James stood up, leading Musa to the office door. He opened it up for Musa. "Come with me, I will lead you to the back of the house to the back porch. It's cold, but maybe some fresh air, like you said is what you need."

Musa nodded and followed him towards the door. She walked down another hallway and through another one. They walked through the kitchen. If Musa hadn't been so spaced out about the conversation she just had, she would have taken the time to admire the cabinetry and the gallery kitchen.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll give you your space now."

Musa sat down on the porch swing and pulled her knees towards her chest. How had her life drastically changed for the last few minutes? One minute she was at the park and next she was outside at some rich man's house having a very deep, personal conversation with her father.

"Hey."

Musa looked up to find Sky himself standing next to her, looking down at her, holding a fabricated material in his hand. She recognized the material all too well.

"I brought you your coat. Your father asked if I would bring it out to you," Sky held out the coat for Musa to take.

"He's not my father. He's a sperm donor. But thanks," Musa knew she wasn't being fair. She was bitter and angry at the world. She took the coat and covered her upper body with it.

Sky calmly sat down on the bench next to her. "Want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about Sky," Musa snapped and kept her focus onto the snowy backyard. He was so filthy rich, it made her sick. She resented him that he never knew what it was like to live a hardship.

"Well I'm here for you," Sky smiled at her. His smile was so bright, he could light up a world. She never hated a smile more in her life then she did at that moment.

"Thanks. I want to leave." Musa stood up, brushing the specks of snow off of her jeans.

"Why don't you want to stay here with us? Gardenia is a great place to live," Sky jumped up, following the girl back to the inside of the house.

"No. I want to go home. I don't want to live here with you or that man or anyone else in this city. I want to go home. Do you not understand that?"

"If you're going to go home, at least let me take you home. It's the proper way for me to do so. I brought you here so it is only fair that you let me take you home," Sky insisted. He was always quite the gentlemen.

"No, it's a forty minute drive from here. If I leave now, I can still make it home before nine o'clock. You don't need to drive out in this weather. I am capable of walking to a bus stop and finding my own way home." Musa was as stubborn if not more stubborn then her mother.

Patiently, Sky followed her to the door. Before Musa could open the door, he placed his hand on it before letting Musa walk outside and leave. "No, I am going to take you home. It's my responsibility as your newly found friend to make sure you get home safely. You don't know your way around this area and something bad could happen to you. It isn't safe. There aren't nice people out there like I am." Sky looked straight into her eyes and gave her a wide smile.

Musa was taken back by his niceness. "Actually, why are you so nice to me?"

"Because when I look at you, I see myself. Lost and scared and so unsure of the world."

"I'm not any of that," Musa growled. He was spot on and it scared her knowing that someone could be so right about her without even knowing her.

"But you are. Yet you are proud and strong and you seem like the kind of person I would want to be friends with," Sky smiled again, showing off his dimples.

Musa stopped, leaning against the archway in the door. She frowned and fumbled with her pockets for the moment. "Sky, I don't get you. You come from this rich lifestyle and you are nice. Why?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Sky whispered, leaning in towards Musa.

"What?"

"I don't want to act like my parents and my friends," Sky whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Like I told you, I'm Clark Kent. If you give Gardenia a chance, then it could save your world. Because I know it's saving mine."

Unable to speak a word, Musa nodded her head, understanding everyone of Sky's words.

...

See that wasn't so bad was it?

I was going through my reviews for the first chapter, and I am the first person to start a Musa and Sky fanfic. Well there is that-creating history people! Anyways, review and let me know what you think. It's still under developed in a lot of ways but it definitely has potential in my eyes. So comment your hearts out!

As always, thanks for reading fanfiction-goers.


End file.
